


How to get information from Mycroft Holmes

by ko_writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Driving, Gen, Greg's driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Have the boys tearing down a highway on a high speed chase with Lestrade driving, Mycroft and Sherlock getting freaked out by said driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get information from Mycroft Holmes

The sirens were blaring and the streets moved past far too quickly.   
  
John didn't seem that bothered, really. Considering they must have been going twice the speed limit, at least. Anderson looked as if he was going to throw up, and the Holmes brothers didn't blame him.   
  
Mycroft and Sherlock were clutching onto each other in the back seat; Jaws clenched, hands and nails digging in painfully into each other's flesh and they were both even paler than usual.   
  
"Mycroft..." Sherlock muttered, "Make. Him. Stop!"   
  
"What makes you think I can?!" Mycroft questioned.  
  
"You're the British Government!" Sherlock snapped.  
  
"I occupy a minor position!!!" Mycroft yelled.  
  
"Watch out guys; corner," Lestrade smirked as the car flung around said corner at high speed.  
  
Sherlock and Mycroft screamed.  
  
"Stop! Stop!" Mycroft begged, "I'll tell you anything you want! Missile codes! How to assassinate the Royal Family! Just STOP THE CAR!!!"  
  
John and Lestrade cackled like hyenas as Mycroft skidded to a stop on the hard shoulder. It was like someone had fired a starting gun; Sherlock and Mycroft were actually KISSING the ground and Anderson was being sick over by a bush. It was one of the funniest things they'd ever seen.  
  
"I... I've lasted through all forms of..." Mycroft swallowed, "Psychological and physical torture. And do you know what finally broke me? GREG LESTRADE'S BLOODY DRIVING!!!"  
  
A good night just got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review :)


End file.
